


Кто взял мой ланч?

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Fake News FPF
Genre: FNFF OT, Gen, comment!fic, prompt!fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И почему от ланча со Стивеном у Джона вечно разыгрывалась мигрень?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто взял мой ланч?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who Moved My Lunch?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/128267) by [queenfanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction). 



> Разрешение получено.

— ДЖОН, — позвал Стивен из смежной с его офисом кладовки оглушительно громким шёпотом. — КТО-ТО УКРАЛ МОЙ ЛАНЧ.  
Джон вздохнул и потёр виски. Почему от ланча со Стивеном у него вечно разыгрывалась мигрень?  
— Ты уверен?  
— КОНЕЧНО, Я УВЕРЕН. Я ОСТАВИЛ ЗДЕСЬ МОЕГО ВЕЛИКОЛЕПНОГО ТУНЦА И КУРИНОЕ ФИЛЕ С ДОПОЛНИТЕЛЬНОЙ ПОРЦИЕЙ МЕЙО, И ТЕПЕРЬ ИХ НЕТ.  
— Ну, здесь никого не было по меньшей мере полчаса — с тех самых пор, как ты при мне пытаешься его найти! — Джона всё это начинало раздражать. — Слушай, думаю, мы вполне можем заказать тебе ещё один...  
— О БОЖЕ, ВСЁ ЕЩЁ ХУЖЕ, — объявил Стивен. — МОИ РЫБКИ ТОЖЕ ПРОПАЛИ.  
— Твои что?  
— МОИ ЗОЛОТЫЕ РЫБКИ. Я ДЕРЖАЛ ИХ В КЛАДОВКЕ. ОНИ ПРОПАЛИ. ВСЕ ПЯТЕРО.  
— ...почему ты держал там рыбок, Стивен?  
— ПОТОМУ ЧТО СТИВ ВСЕГДА ГОВОРИЛ, ЧТО ПАРНИ, КОТОРЫЕ ДЕРЖАТ РЫБОК ПРЯМО У СЕБЯ В ОФИСЕ, ЯВНЫЕ ГЕИ, НО ПОКА РЫБКИ В КЛАДОВКЕ, ВСЁ НЕ ТАК ПЛОХО.  
Джон не был уверен, как реагировать на такие откровения, так что он промолчал, пытаясь заставить свой желудок не урчать слишком уж громко.  
— Мистер Стивен! — в дверь заглянул Бобби. - Мистер Стив... о, здрасьте, мистер Стюарт. Мистер Стивен тут?  
— Он в кладовке, играет в прятки с ланчем, — сухо сообщил Джон. — Что ему передать?  
— О! Ну, просто, я сейчас должен был кормить Стивена-младшего, но его нет в клетке. Мистер Стивен выпускал его погулять, или что?  
Джон собирался было ответить, но в этот момент что-то промелькнуло за полуоткрытым окном Стивена. Они с Бобби одновременно повернулись к нему и замерли, глядя на сидящего на подоконнике орла. Стивен-младший в свою очередь смотрел на них, из его клюва свисало несколько рыбьих хвостов.  
— Хм, Стивен? — медленно позвал Джон. — Думаю, мы нашли твоих рыбок. И, возможно, твой ланч, но у меня такое чувство, что ни то, ни другое ты обратно не захочешь...


End file.
